


Something Original

by TrueBaekRealMin



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Noah and Kkotsoon say hi, im sorry if this was bad, my first time writing an AU, other couples not mentioned in tags, too many names? Or maybe to many pronouns?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBaekRealMin/pseuds/TrueBaekRealMin
Summary: The way they met wasn’t unusual. But the day after, certainly was.“What the fuck? He has a girlfriend?”
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Something Original

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing stuff. I think I used their names too much and repeated the same words all over again. But I had to get this out of my head.
> 
> Also for their outfits... think about their black suits from their profiles and Baekho’s teaser from the Table.

“Dongho-yah,” Mingi whines from his position by Baekho’s studio door.

“Dongho-yah~”

“Ya! Kang Dongho!”

Dongho (finally!) puts his headphones down and turns his chair around to face Mingi. “What Mingi? What?” he says, with an annoyed expression.

Mingi smiles brightly at him and comes fully into his studio. Dongho sees Mingi’s outfit, some high-waisted pants, a very deep v-neck top, a blazer, and a long necklace. Then Dongho spots the wristbands in Mingi’s hands that he was previously hiding behind his body. Dongho immediately shakes his head after seeing that.

“No Mingi. I am not going to a club with you again!” He put his headphones back on and goes back to working on his computer.

“Yes you will!” Mingi takes away his headphones and turns his chair to face him.

“Do you know how hard it was to get these?” Minki holds the wristbands to his face, almost hitting him on the nose. 

“No I don’t and I don’t care. I have work to do Minki.”

“Bullshit. I know you finished working on songs and that the heads are already going over them! Jonghyun told me. Stop stressing over it.”

“Why the hell did he tell you? Actually, never mind,” he shakes his head and faces his computer again, “And it’s not about THOSE songs, I already know they’re going under deliberation and I can’t change that so I’m working on new songs in case those don’t work out!”

Minki groans and flops himself on the studio’s sofa, “Come on Baekho! Stop lying to yourself! Jonghyun already told me that all the songs sounded great and they’re probably going to get approved. Stop ignoring me and come with us.”

He resists the urge to roll his eyes and replies, “Give me one good reason why I should go with you and your big mouthed boyfriend to this club or whatever.”

Minki smiles brightly and stands up, “Well, first of all, you get to hang out with your best friends, me and Jonghyun.”

Now this time Baekho actually does roll his eyes and snorts. “Not a good reason. Next.”

“Aron worked really hard to convince his girlfriend to get us these wristbands!”

“We haven’t even met her yet! Why’d she give us those?” He faces Mingi with a confused expression. He doesn’t have anything against Aron’s girlfriend, it’s just that they never met face to face before.

“Her friend owns the place and she feels bad that she still hasn’t met her boyfriends’s friends even though they’ve been together for 2 years,” Mingi shrugs, then suddenly makes a sign of the cross and looks up. “God bless her heart, she’s a saint for dealing with Aron.”

“I mean ok, amen to that. But also, still not a good reason.”

Mingi puts down the wristbands on the sofa and moves closer to him. He takes Baekho’s hands in his and draws circles on them while he sighs heavily.

“Look I know the album has gotten you stressed. You think I haven’t noticed the pile of clothes in the corner? Or that you brought a blanket from your apartment to sleep here? I also know that you haven’t gone out of your studio except to get food, coffee or to go to the restroom.”

He could see the worry in Mingi’s eyes as he holds on to him. He let’s out a breath and takes his hands away.

“What if it doesn’t work out? What if they don’t like it?” Dongho groans into his hands.

“Dongho. Seriously?” Mingi crouches in front of him and tries to get get Dongho to look into his eyes. “You’ve written tons of songs before and have faced rejection before, you can do this. And I doubt they’d hate your songs, Jonghyun let me listen to some of them and they’re really good.”

Dongho moves away from Mingi and tries to put some distance between them.

“Does he not understand the company policy that he’s not supposed to share unpublished music to people outside the company?”

“Yeah but I’m his beautiful model boyfriend and Jonghyun’s too cute to be mad at anyways so he let me listen to them.”

Dongho rubs his face with his hands then groans. “Fuck I’m going to regret this so much.”

Mingi perks up and holds Dongho’s hands again. “You’re coming with us?”

“Yeah fine, whatever. I guess I do need to let some stress go.”

“Yes!” Mingi jumps from his crouching position and gets his phone from his pocket. “I’ll call Jonghyun to come up right now! I told him to get you a change of clothes from your apartment.”

“I really shouldn’t have told you guys the password to my house.”

“Yeah. You really shouldn’t have.”  
—

“Is Aron coming too?” Dongho asks as he gets in the backseat of Jonghyun’s car. He changed into the long sleeved V-neck shirt(that he tucked in because “you have to look good Dongho. This isn’t just a club, this is THE club” according to Minki), belt and jeans that Jonghyun got for him.

“Nah,” Jonghyun replies, as he buckles his belt and double checks his mirrors. “He’s in Busan remember? He had a story to cover in Yongho-dong and then went to his girlfriend’s parents house in Gwanganli.”

“Oh yeah,” Dongho scratched his head and looked outside the window as Jonghyun started to back up from his parking space. “I forgot about that.”

“How could you forget?” Mingi asks him while checking himself out in the mirror on the sun visor of the car. “You were there when he FaceTimed my parents to ask if he could stay at our house for a while.”

Dongho chuckles a bit at the memory of Aron using his aegyo on Mingi’s parents, even though he really didn’t need to. Mingi’s parents loved it whenever any of them visited.

“I forgot. I must be more stressed than I thought.”

“Told you so,” Mingi looked at him from the mirror of the sun visor. “Just let loose. You don’t have to worry about anything tonight. Jonghyun’s our babysitter and he’s staying sober so we can enjoy our night.”

Dongho laughed out loud at that while Jonghyun just smiles at them.

“I’m so glad I’m not on babysitter duty,” he said as he finished laughing. “Mingi is such a bitch to take care of when he’s drunk.”

Mingi rolls his eyes and replies, “Not like you’re any better, you lightweight! I know you almost went home with your ex last time we went to a club so shut up.”

Dongho scoffs, “Yeah and you went home with Jonghyun. Look where we are now.”

Jonghyun coughs into his fist and he continues to drive and chooses to ignore the conversation.

“Yeah. We’re in a happy relationship after 5 years of mutual crushing and Jonghyun finally got the guts to kiss me.”

“Are you sure it’s happy?”

“What the fuck are you trying to say Kang Dongho?”

“Nothing Minki, just that Jonghyun’s awfully quiet right now.”

“Shut up Dongho. Stop trying to get Mingi worked up. It’s working. And yes Minki, I’m very happy that you’re my boyfriend now and not just my crush.”

“See that bitch? This is love right here.”

“Ugh god. Jonghyun can you drive faster please before Minki tries to do something with you other than hold your hand.”

“Got it.”

—  
Mingi was right. This IS the club to be at. They entered the club easily with their VIP wristbands and with Mingi’s face as their pass.

“Huh. I guess it does pay to get photographed for a living.” Dongho teases Mingi.

Mingi moves to hit him but Jonghyun puts his arms around him and places his head on Mingi’s shoulder. So Minki chooses to just glare at Dongho from his position.

“Oh shut up click-clack-presses-random-buttons-to-make-music man.”

“You’re boyfriend literally does the same thing as me,” Dongho giggles from Minki’s weak comeback.

“Whatever,” Mingi frees himself from Jonghyun’s arms and holds his hands instead. “Let’s just get to the bar and get drunk!”

“I’m down for that.”  
—  
Dongho‘s already regretting this night. He’s seated by the bar looking at his friends dancing, one making a fool of himself on the dance floor(read: Mingi) and the other just giggling and making sure they don’t hit anyone.

“First time?”

Dongho faces the stranger raises a brow at him, “To this club? Yeah. My friend got us in.”

The stranger smiles at him and gestures at Mingi, “You mean the one dancing wildly over there or the other one make sure they don’t hit anyone?”

Dongho tries not to laugh and looks away from the dance floor. “What are you talking about? I don’t know those people. My friends are somewhere else in this club,” Dongho says with a smile and returns to nursing the drink he left on the bar.

“Sure,” the stranger smiles widely at him and offers his hand. “I’m Minhyun.”

“Dongho.”

“So Dongho,” Minhyun continues while raising a hand to call a bartender, “what are you doing here alone while you’re friends are “somewhere else”?”

“Well Minhyun,” Baekho starts, as he swirls the drink in his hands. “I was wondering if coming here was really worth it and if I can really relieve some stress here.”

“Ah,” Minhyun nods in understanding and orders a Jack and Coke.

“Not into drinking?” Dongho looks at him, trying to remember where he’s seen Minhyun before, and tries to understand why a good-looking person like Minhyun would be here talking to him of all people.

“Not really,” he shrugs and faces Dongho. “I’m just here as some kind of proxy for my sister. She got invited but couldn’t come, so she had me come instead.”

“Ok. But why’d you stay?”

“Because I found a reason to stay for now,” Minhyun smiles and leans closer into him. “Let’s relieve our stress together.”

Dongho leans back and properly looks at Minhyun this time. He checks out his platinum blonde hair, black turtle neck and blazer, and smiles. He smiles even wider when he sees Minhyun that is doing the same and moves his lips near Minhyun’s ear, “Try that again. But in question form.”

Minhyun smiles even wider and replies, “Want to get out of here?”

“Want to try something more original?”

“Want to go to my place so we can fuck?”

“Crass but I like it.” Dongho laughs.

“Kinky.” Minhyun winks at him and he laughs even harder. Minhyun grabs Dongho’s hand and pulls him close to his body.

“Come on,” he says into Dongho’s ear then gives him a short kiss on the lips. “My apartment’s close by. If we go now, you can still come back to your drunk friends.”

“Why don’t we have fun for longer than that?” Dongho pulls him in for another kiss but this time, deeper. They keep going until they run out of breath and separate.

“Let’s go,” Minhyun says against his lips. And Dongho tries his best to not pull him back in for another kiss.  
—

They didn’t even get to Minhyun’s apartment door before they were practically making out in the elevator.

Thank god the elevator ride was short.

—

Dongho wakes up because of the sunlight hitting his eyes. He closes his eyes again and stretches his arms before finally sitting up and looking at his surroundings.

He’s in an organized loft style apartment and chuckles softly, remembering how he and Minhyun almost fell because of the stairs leading to his bedroom.

He looks around for his clothes and blushes, remembering that they took off their clothes downstairs in Minhyun’s living room. He heads downstairs, gets his clothes and goes to the bathroom.

He gets changed and washes his face in the sink and tries to dry his face with some tissue until he hears the sound of someone typing in the password to the front door. He freezes when he hears a woman shout out Minhyun’s name.

“What the fuck he has a girlfriend?” Dongho glares at the sink, thinking about how disgusted he is that he slept with someone taken.

He steps out of the bathroom and closes the door. The lady hears the door and looks up from putting her bags on the kitchen island.

“Um hi?” she starts, confused. “Um.. I’ll just leave this here and you guys can continue whatever you were doing.”

Dongho calms himself and walks slowly near the kitchen island in front of the woman. He thinks she looks a little familiar but it’s probably just the light or something, Dongho thinks to himself.

“No. Oh my gosh, no. I’m so sorry. I just..” Dongho looks down and shakes his head. He turns around to get his phone and wallet from the sofa and hands her his business card.

“Look, I don’t know you and I know you probably don’t like me since I just slept with your boyfriend but if you ever want to find a decent person who won’t cheat on you like this fucker here, call me. I’ll set you up with some very decent men. Or women, in case you swing both ways.” Dongho says with sincerity.

“I really am sorry. If I had known, I would never have slept with him. I hope you break up with him because you can do better. He wasn’t even that good of a lay.”

He goes to leave while muttering “What a fucking ass. I can’t believe this jerk” and other similar statements. She wants to say something but it doesn’t seem like he’ll listen to her so she just looks at him amusedly while he continues talking to himself and waves good bye when he leaves the apartment.

“Sujin-ah!”

Sujin whips her head to face Minhyun and glares at her brother. “Yah! I’m your noona asshole! Just because you’re taller than me doesn’t mean you can stop calling me noona!”

“Yeah, ok Sujin,” Minhyun stretches and lets out a yawn. He looks at the big bag and walks to check out the inside, “What did mom and dad tell you bring?”

“A few homemade side dishes and Galbijjim mom made for dinner last night.” Sujin sits on the stool and looks at Minhyun while he moves around in his kitchen, organizing the tupperware and taking some out to have for breakfast.

“What?” He pouts. “How come you get Galbijjim when you visit home but all I get is more kimchi?”

Sujin laughs at him and replies, “Well maybe if you stay longer than a few hours and bring a boyfriend then maybe mom will make you some.”

Minhyun just sighs.

“How was your trip and what did our parent’s say when their other son said was staying the night?”

“Well you know them.” Sujin smiles wider, remembering how their mom started hugging her boyfriend and asking him all kinds of questions. 

“They love Aron and they keep asking him to move to Busan permanently so they can take care of their grandchildren. Even though they already have my beautiful Mel.”

“Mel’s cute and all, noona,” Minhyun says, taking water out of his fridge and pouring some for him and his sister. “But Noah and Kkootsoonie are much cuter. Also they love it when they get to say “sit” to Noah in English.”

Sujin rolls her eyes and takes the water Minhyun poured for her. 

“Speaking of cuties,” Sujin leans in, looking ready for some gossip. “Who was that cute guy that just left your apartment?”

He chokes on the kimchi he was eating. Sujin just laughs at him and pours him a glass of water.

“You met him?” He coughs out.

“Yeah. He though I was your girlfriend,” she scrunches her nose and makes a disgusted sound.

“You couldn’t have said that you’re my sister or something?”

“I was about to but he was already giving me his number before he walked out looking disgusted that he slept with you. Which is totally understandable.”

“Not what he said last ni— wait what? He gave you his number? Why?” Minhyun looks at her, confused.

“He said he’ll set me up with someone else if I wanted to, and I quote, ‘want to find a decent person who won’t cheat on you like this fucker here.’” Sujin smirks and shows him the business card Dongho gave her.

Minhyun takes it and reads the business card. He raises his eyebrows in disbelief as he reads 

‘Pledis Ent.  
Baekho/@realbaekho on ig  
realbaekho@gmail.com  
Music Producer  
002-XXX-XXXX’

“He also says you’re not that good in bed anyways, so there’s no point in texting him you know.” Sujin continues, smirking at him.

He scoffs and takes out his phone.

“Hey, what are you doing?” She tries to take back the business card but Minhyun’s raises his arm out of the way while trying to input the number in his phone. 

“Give it back,” Sujin says and gets out of her seat to try and get the business card back.

“For what Noona? You already have Aron.” Minhyun replies, giving back the card and saving it as ‘Baekho/Dongho’. He starts typing something to send to Dongho.

“Yeah but I need connections to expand my fashion brand and what better way than befriend a music producer who might know some big names or might even be a big name himself.” Sujin shrugs and puts the business card in her wallet.

“Yeah ok,” He says dismissedly, and then suddenly looks at Sujin. “What do you think of inviting Aron to some breakfast?”

She looks confused but takes out her phone anyways to text Aron. “As long as you’re paying.”

“Sure, whatever.”

‘So is it Dongho? Or Baekho? Let’s have breakfast at this cafe nearby so we can talk.’ Minhyun presses send.  
___

“What the hell?” Dongho looks confused seeing both Minhyun and his “girlfriend” in the cafe. He thought for sure it was Minhyun’s girlfriend who texted him, she’s the only one he gave his number to recently. He thought Minhyun probably told her his real name instead of his alias, Baekho.

“Dongho!” Dongho snaps out of his confusion, seeing both Minhyun and Sujin smiling and waving at him.

He walks cautiously towards the two while Minhyun smiles slyly at him and Sujin giggles, looking back and forth between her brother and his one night stand.

He arrives at the table and he’s surprised to feel the woman’s arms around him.

“Thank you for your concern Dongho or Baekho, whatever your real name is, but Minhyun’s my brother,” Sujin laughs as she let’s go of him. Dongho is stunned and he makes a surprised face as Minhyun just laughs from his seat.

“Sit here,” she pushes Dongho down on to the seat in front of Minhyun and moves to sit beside her brother.

She moves her face near Minhyun’s and asks Dongho, “I hate to admit it but don’t we look similar?”

Dongho just nods, seeing the similarities between the siblings. Not able to open his mouth to say anything. ‘Oh my fucking god I just told Minhyun’s sister he wasn’t that good of lay. Kang Dongho you fucking embarrassment,’ he thinks to himself.

“Anyways,” Minhyun lightly shoves his sister away from him and puts his arms on the table. “Is it Dongho or Baekho?”

“Oh actually—“

“Sujin! Minhyun!” 

Sujin stands up and runs to hug her boyfriend while Minhyun just smiles and waves at the man who called them. Dongho turns and sees one of his best friends, Aron hugging Sujin.

He looks back at Minhyun and realizes why she looked so familiar when he saw her this morning. So he asks Minhyun, “Is your sister perhaps Hwang Sujin?”

Minhyun looks at him surprised and nods. “Do you know her? Or her boyfriend?”

“Actually he’s one of my best friends.”

“Hey Minhyun,” Aron greets as he and Sujin reach the table holding hands. Aron looks to see who’s sitting in front of Minhyun and is shocked to see Dongho.

“Baekho, hey!” Aron sits down beside Dongho and gives him a side hug thing. “What are you doing here?”

“He actually was going to set me up with someone because he thought I was Minhyun’s girlfriend and that Minhyun was cheating on me,” Sujin laughs a little as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Aron just laughs and asks, “Which one of our friends would you have introduced her to? Bumzu-hyung? Joel? And how’d you meet Minhyun?”

Dongho looks away and takes a sip of the water in front of him. 

“We slept together last night,” Minhyun shrugs. Dongho tries not to choke on the water and Aron just laughs at him. ‘What a good friend,’ Baekho thinks wryly.

“Ah,” Aron nods in understanding. “So when Sujin went to drop off some side dishes from your parent’s, he thought she was your girlfriend?”

Minhyun smiles into his iced grapefruit tea while Sujin nods to this. She gets a little mischievous grin on her face and dramatically covers her mouth to whisper to Aron.

“Baekho even said Minhyun wasn’t that good in bed,” she says. This time it’s Minhyun who tries not to choke on his tea and Dongho looks away, blushing.

Arons howls with laughter and leans on Dongho for support. “I can’t believe you said that to who you thought was your one-night-stand’s girlfriend.”

Dongho gets even redder and tries not to stutter as he replies, “yeah but I wasn’t thinking straight. I thought I ruined a relationship hyung.”

Aron giggles at Dongho and hugs him tightly. “You’re so cute Baekho! And don’t worry, no relationship was harmed during your’s and Minhyun’s coitus.”

Dongho pushes him away and makes a disgusted face. “You’re so lucky you’re older than me or else I’d fight you.”

“As if you could,” Aron scoffs at him. “You respect me too much as your hyung.”

“That’s debatable.”

“Anyways guys,” Sujin says as she gets her bag and gestures at Aron to stand up, “As much as I’d love to see how this goes..We’ll leave you two to it while we go on a date. I already disturbed you this morning.”

“Aw,” Aron pouts. “I was looking forward to teasing the two of them.”

Sujin laughs a bit and covers her mouth to whisper(not) to Aron, “Minhyun’s already choked twice this morning. I wouldn’t want to accidentally kill him.”

Aron doesn’t even hesitate to reply when he says, “do you think they’re into that kind of stuff?”

“Hyung!” “Noona!”

The couple laughs again at the two and say their goodbyes as they go out the cafe while holding hands.

It takes a few minutes for both of their faces to get back to their normal color and a few more seconds before one of them could finally say something.

“So I—“

“I’m so—“

They look at each other, a bit surprised and then both laugh it off. Minhyun smiles and gestures at Dongho to talk first.

“I’m so sorry for talking shit about you to your sister and for mistaking her as your girlfriend,” Dongho shakes his head at himself, embarrassed and a little overwhelmed, he couldn’t look Minhyun in the eye.

Minhyun pats the hand that Dongho put on the table and gives him a beautiful smile.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know and it was early in the morning so you must’ve been very confused.”

Dongho smiles back at him. “Thanks for understanding. And again, still really sorry.”

“It’s really okay,” Minhyun waves his apology away and looks at Dongho in the eyes. His smile gets bigger and it must’ve been infectious because Dongho can’t stop himself before smiling even brighter than before and he can’t stop thinking god he’s cute.

“What? What are you looking at?”

“Well I couldn’t see it last night, but you have really pretty eyes.” Minhyun says, trying to maintain eye contact with him. Which is hard, considering Dongho couldn’t even look back at him because of what he said.

“So about your name,” Minhyun starts, “is it Dongho? Or Baekho?”

“Ah!” Dongho claps his hands together, realizing he didn’t finish answering his question a while ago and looks at Minhyun

“Kang Dongho is my real name. While Baekho is the alias I use for the music I write,” he explains.

“So why does Aron call you Baekho?”

“He was writing an article about music producers and our writing process and stuff, that’s actually how we met. And I introduced myself as Baekho because that’s how he’ll have to write me as on his article. Even after I told him my real name and we became good friends, he kept calling me Baekho so it just stuck.”

Baekho shrugs, “I don’t mind though. Only my childhood friends and family call me by my real name.”

“Can I call you Dongho then?” Minhyun asks.

“Sure,” Dongho replies. “Though I don’t really see why you’d still want to know me after what happened the morning.”

Minhyun smirks. “Well I’ll have to remind you that I’m not that bad in bed-“

”Oh my god. Stop,” Dongho gestures at him to shush because he ‘didn’t mean it ok.‘

“And I’d like to get to know the man who tried to help a stranger after sleeping with who they thought was that stranger’a boyfriend.”

“That’s a weird kink.”

“I’m trying to say that your kind and cute and I’d like to date you.”

“.”

“.”

“Sure. You’re kinda cute too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cant do smut help. Just imagine some almost vanilla sex that kinda starts with Minhyun asking if Dongho’s a top or bottom and getting super turned on when Dongho replies that he’s a bottom.  
> Also yes to tattoo foreplay.  
> Also yes to round two suggestion but this time Dongho’s the top.


End file.
